


front row view

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Three boyfriends relaxing in a hot tub on a summer night, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	front row view

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first ever yumarkwoo fic?! Um?!!!! Well that’s pretty exciting! Anyways I wrote this late at night so hopefully you enjoy it! Thank you always to my bestie bea for always helping me out with editing and beta reading my shit <3 ily.
> 
> Where you can find me:
> 
> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)

Mark found himself nearly dozing off in the warm spa water, that combined with the beer he was occasionally taking sips from and the soft touches from both Jungwoo and Yuta had him practically boneless. They had all decided spontaneously to turn on the jets and relax, it was a clear summer night and the light breeze made the warm water even more inviting. 

Jungwoo was already a bit drunk, if his nonstop ranting about his coworker that kept swiping his pudding cups was any indication. Yuta wasn’t drunk per say, but he was tipsy enough to give Jungwoo major heart eyes at any rare insult he came up with. He was giggling at every single one and splashing around the water, occasionally giving Jungwoo a cheering session at a particular roast he liked the most.

Mark leaned his head back on the rim of the spa and looked up at the starry sky. The only light they had on in their backyard was from the spa lights so a good amount of stars were visible. He found himself staring off into space, the buzz of the alcohol keeping him mesmerized by all the constellations he managed to find. It wasn’t until Yuta lightly nudged his arm that he was brought back down to earth. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was smiling softly at him and brushing hair out of his face.

“Where were you Mark? I was trying to get your attention but it’s like you were in a different dimension or something!”

Mark looks down, a bit embarrassed , “sorry, I got a little distracted. I didn’t realize you could see so many of the stars from here.”

Yuta brought his face up with a fingertip under his jaw and kissed him soundly on the cheek, “Don’t apologize, it was really cute. I was trying to get your attention because I’m going back inside for another beer, do you want me to bring you another one too?”

“No, I’m good for now, but maybe some water? Or do we have some of that lemonade Jungwoo made still?” Mark asks.

Jungwoo answered for them, “yes! There should be quite a bit left, I made sure to make a lot more this time. It should be in the pitcher right next to the milk.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Yuta announces. He steps out of the spa and grabs a towel before walking into the house. 

“Don’t take too long! We’ll miss you!” Jungwoo calls out.

They get a laugh in response and they soon hear the slide of the screen door being opened and then shut again. 

Jungwoo was already physically affectionate when sober, there was an endless supply of all types of hugs and kisses that came from him 24/7. However, he was even more so when he was buzzed, and Mark watched as he scooted closer to him. Once Jungwoo was pressed up right against him, their thighs touching underneath the surface of the water, he wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and sighed contentedly.

“You know...Yuta was right.” He says.

“Right about what?” Mark asks.

“About you looking cute while you were stargazing. You just...you looked really, really cute! Your eyes were all big and sparkly, I just wanted to kiss you because of how cute you looked!”

Mark lets out a high pitched giggle, “wow, you really think I’m that cute?”

Jungwoo brings the arm that was wrapped against his shoulders back so he can stroke Mark’s soft cheek with his fingers. He begins to slowly lean in closer until the tips of their noses are nearly touching.

“Yes Mark, I do. I think you’re absolutely adorable.”

He lets out a soft gasp as Jungwoo brings his plump lips to his own. The kiss is soft, and there’s a hand on his cheek and another on his neck, holding him steady as they both move their lips together.

Soon enough, the kiss starts to pick up some heat, and a single brush of Jungwoo’s tongue across his teeth has Mark groaning and climbing into his lap. Jungwoo responds enthusiastically and wraps an arm around his waist while he continues the onslaught of open mouth kisses. At a particularly hard suck to his bottom lip, Mark moans softly and Jungwoo brings the hand on his waist down to grab his ass. As he was brought closer against Jungwoo’s body, Mark could feel the way his boyfriend was already growing a hard on in his swim shorts. He felt himself twitch in his own shorts, and Mark was about to start grinding against him until they heard the screen door sliding open again.

Mark turns around to look at Yuta, meanwhile Jungwoo decides to move his lips to his neck and starts mouthing at the soft skin. He can’t keep his noises down as Jungwoo bites and sucks on his neck, leaving a series of scattered marks behind.

“You guys already started without me? I’m hurt. I think I’m going to need some kisses to make it better,” Yuta says in a teasing tone paired with a cute pout on his lips, not at all sounding like he was serious.

Jungwoo finally pulls away from Mark so he can give Yuta a heated gaze, “well stop standing there and come back in big boy.”

He doesn’t waste a second more, Yuta sets down the drinks and gets right back in the water with them. When he’s on Jungwoo’s other side, Yuta is pulled into a passionate kiss. All Mark can do is watch, the tent in his shorts growing as he watches his two boyfriends suck on each other’s tongues. 

As he watches them, Mark starts to feel impatient and he squirms in Jungwoo’s lap. The hand on his ass squeezes him firmly, a silent command to keep still, and Mark quickly obeys. 

When the two of them finally pull away from each other, there’s a string of spit that keeps them connected. Mark hyper focuses on it, his mind going into overdrive.

Yuta turns to Mark, and without saying a word, grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. Mark whines as Yuta dominates the kiss, he’s a bit of a more aggressive kisser than Jungwoo is. He feels himself starting to get dizzy from the lack of air, and he tugs at Yuta’s hair to keep him in line. It works, a bit too well as Mark always found, and the sharp tug on his hair makes Yuta break the kiss as he moans sharply against his spit slicked lips.

  
  


“Ah, Yuta, you’re going to have to keep it down. I know most of our neighbors are gone for vacation but I think one of them is still home. We wouldn’t want them to hear now, would we?” Jungwoo says in a saccharine voice.

Yuta shakes his head and leans back against the spa wall. His cheeks are bright red, matching his kiss bitten lips. Mark knows that he looks the same, and Jungwoo’s suddenly sporting a smirk on his face that only speaks either trouble or pleasure.

Jungwoo lifts Mark off of his lap and sets him down next to Yuta. He moves to the other side of the spa and grabs one of the beers Yuta brought out, taking a sip before making himself comfortable.

Mark looks a bit confused, and Yuta does as well. They wait for Jungwoo’s next words as the atmosphere between them becomes more charged.

“Since you two were having so much fun, and I really enjoyed watching, why don’t we continue like this? Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?” Jungwoo says.

_ Oh.  _ Mark thinks. He should have seen this coming. Jungwoo was a fan of cuckholding, often finding pleasure in watching him and Yuta play around in bed with each other, sometimes giving commands from the side or choosing to watch in silence as they both did whatever they wanted. 

Mark decided to make the first move, grabbing Yuta by his hips and having him straddle his lap. The other smiles coyly and wraps his arms around Mark’s neck. Yuta turns around to look at Jungwoo, who watches attentively, and he gives him a wink before Mark grows impatient and brings his face towards him again with a hand on his jaw.

They start kissing again, and as Mark runs his fingers through Yuta’s hair, the latter begins to rock his hips against his body. The water around them starts to sway, following their movements, the water rhythmically crashing against the walls of the spa. A tug on the hair here, a moan muffled by Mark licking into Yuta’s mouth there, it all leads up to the both of them gradually becoming more desperate in getting each other off. Mark brings his hands lower, until they’re tickling the hem of Yuta’s swim shorts, and he hastily pulls them down and off of his body. Mark does the same, throwing their wet clothes on the deck and sitting back to allow Yuta to climb into his lap again. 

The slide and friction as Yuta grinds his hips into Mark’s is even more intoxicating than the beers they were drinking earlier. Mark feels his mind fog up and there’s no longer the usual bashfulness that he hides behind, he’s uninhibited, and it’s all Yuta’s doing as he kisses him-mouth open-and bites his lips hard enough to make him cry out into the cool summer air.

Mark’s hands are back on Yuta’s lower back, feeling up his small waist, before he brings them down lower and takes a handful of his ass in both of his hands. Although Jungwoo can’t see what’s going on underneath the surface, he can see the way that his boyfriend‘s movements are becoming messier, rutting against each other like they’re in heat. It’s cute, but Jungwoo decides it’s time he steps in and stops being a silent bystander.

“Yuta, look at me for a second,” Jungwoo says softly.

He follows the command, turning away from Mark to focus his attention on Jungwoo. Mark continues to lay kisses on his collarbones and his chest, biting on his skin as payback for when he was practically mauling him just a few minutes ago.

Despite Mark trying to distract him, Yuta raises a brow at Jungwoo and urges him to keep going.

Jungwoo looks at Mark, and then at Yuta again before ultimately saying, “do that thing Mark  _ really  _ likes. I’m sure you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Yuta’s expression of confusion turns into a cheeky grin, “ _ oh,  _ don’t worry, I know.”

He faces Mark again, and pulls him away from the spot on his chest that he was worrying between his teeth. With a hand on his cheek, Yuta kisses him softly, a sudden contrast to the kisses that were all teeth and tongue. It makes Mark melt into his hands, exactly where Yuta wants him to be. Once he’s sure that Mark is relaxed, he brings the hand from his cheek down to his neck, and Yuta watches with a fire burning in his eyes as Mark’s own eyes widen in surprise and arousal as he feels Yuta’s fingers wrap around his neck. Not yet applying any pressure, but just the feeling alone of having  _ something _ around his neck had Mark nearly cumming on the spot. 

There’s the sound of water splashing and suddenly Jungwoo is sitting right beside the pair. Mark’s eyes dart between looking at him and gauging Yuta’s expression, it’s dizzying and he knows that his boyfriend can feel the way his legs are shaking underneath him. 

“You look so cute Markie, can’t believe you like being choked this much. I bet it feels so good,” Jungwoo says.

Yuta uses his hand to guide Mark’s into holding both of their lengths. He adds slight pressure on the sides of Mark’s neck and that’s what spurs him into action, it knocks Mark out of his initial surprise and he begins to stroke both of their dicks. 

Jungwoo’s stare is burning every inch of his skin, and when he starts petting his hair and kissing his cheeks it gets hard to focus on either of them. Mark has Yuta’s tongue in his mouth and Jungwoo is right there kissing the corner of his lips and licking at the drool that spills out from his messy kiss with Yuta. It’s debauched, it should be an absolute abomination of a kiss, it shouldn’t have Mark stuttering his hips against Yuta’s-but it does, and he swears he blacks out for a second from the magnitude of the pleasure he’s experiencing. At the last moment, Yuta had squeezed his neck harder and it made Mark whimper into his mouth. It’s probably the hardest he had come in a while, which was saying a lot when he had Jungwoo and Yuta as his boyfriends.

It was all too much, he could hardly process the praises that Jungwoo was whispering to him. Mark only manages to get bits and pieces, all of them along the lines of telling him how good he was. Yuta had let go of his neck and was now fisting his own dick, he was panting and whining through gritted teeth and it took only a few more seconds for him to topple over and sink his teeth into Mark’s shoulder to muffle his cries. 

Jungwoo kisses the both of them softly, and Mark’s breathing is already back to normal. Yuta is slumped against his chest and he has his face shoved in Mark’s neck. They hold each other in the warm water and Mark feels like he could fall asleep then and there, however, he knows that Jungwoo still hasn’t gotten off yet. Mark pats Yuta’s back and sits up straight, a pitiful whine comes from Yuta before he ultimately removes his face from Mark’s neck to look at Jungwoo.

“Hyung, you’re still…” Mark starts.

Jungwoo smiles, “It’s okay, you two look sleepy I can just do it myself.”

“No! Let us take care of you.”

Yuta climbs out of Mark’s lap to rub Jungwoo’s arm, “woo, sit on the edge, right by the steps. Let Markie and I go down on you.”

Jungwoo moves, but not without looking at the both of them with wide eyes, “Woah...seriously? You two...you’re both going to kill me.”

“Says the one who literally made us dry hump a few minutes ago.” Mark teases.

“Okay, but can you blame me? Do you not know how hot the both of you looked? I’m seriously going to replay it all in my head, why would I need porn when I have you two.”

They all share kisses again before Jungwoo lifts himself up and sits on the edge of the spa. Yuta reaches for the waistband of his board shorts and pulls them down slightly to free his cock. Neither of them thought that Jungwoo was already this hard, his cock was flushed and the droplets of water running down the long length of it had Mark practically drooling for it.

Mark subconsciously licks his lips, and Jungwoo huffs out a short laugh. “Go on Markie, I’ll let you have the first taste.”

Yuta starts running his hands up Jungwoo’s torso, paying extra attention to his abs that he could never get enough of. He made room for Mark to get in between Jungwoo’s legs as he got himself ready to give their boyfriend his full attention.

He takes Jungwoo’s dick in one hand, using the other to hold onto his thigh to keep himself steady. Mark takes a few kitten licks to the tip before running his tongue up and down his length to lap up the water clinging to his body. He can hear Jungwoo hiss and let out a muted groan as Mark presses kisses to the base of his dick, making sure to look up at Jungwoo ever so often to see the way his brows were furrowed and his lips parted open as his breath rate picked up.

It wasn’t long before Yuta joined in too, as Mark played with the head of Jungwoo’s cock with his tongue, he used his hands to stroke him and scratch his inner thighs with blunt nails. The way his legs spasmed and nearly shut around Mark made Yuta smirk. 

“Mark,” Jungwoo says. “Stop teasing already.”

Mark pulls away from his dick, a string of spit still connecting his bottom lip to the head, “but hyung, I don’t think I want to.” 

He gives Jungwoo a smirk while the latter glares at him in impatience. It makes Yuta giggle and Mark doesn’t back down from his statement.

“Don’t make me spank you again,” Jungwoo takes a hold of Mark’s jaw and opens his mouth by pressing his thumb on his bottom lip. “Instead of mouthing off, why don’t you put your hole to good use?”

Mark melts in his grasp, and he lets Jungwoo guide his open mouth over his dick again. He slowly takes him in, all the way down to his throat as Yuta watches. Once the head of Jungwoo’s dick is snug against the back of his mouth, Mark pulls away and makes eye contact with Yuta this time. 

“Wow Mark, you looked so hot. Do it again, please?”

Mark basks under all the attention and repeats his movements, Jungwoo gets a hand in his damp hair and starts gently pushing Mark down. As Mark gets accustomed to having his mouth full, he starts to grow limp in Jungwoo’s hands. Soon enough, it’s just Jungwoo controlling his movements as he chases his release by fucking into Mark’s mouth at a steady pace. There’s drool and tears making a mess on his face, and Yuta is there to lick them clean for him. 

After the show that Mark and Yuta put on for him, Jungwoo knows that he won’t last much longer. The tightness of Mark’s throat and the way his drool keeps him nice and slick makes Jungwoo’s eyes nearly cross as he gets closer to his release. He’s panting harshly and trying his best to keep the volume of his moans to a minimum. However, when Yuta pinches at his nipples, Jungwoo can’t help but cry out from the overstimulation. If the neighbors hadn’t heard them before, they surely could hear them now as Mark moaned around Jungwoo’s cock and the latter couldn’t hold back his own even if he wanted to. 

“Mark, fuck, you feel so good, you’re going to make me cum down your throat. You want that? You want me to fill you up baby? You’re hole is so tight, going to make me fucking cum.”

Mark whines in response, and he prepares himself as Jungwoo’s thrusts begin to stutter. He feels Yuta petting his hair and Jungwoo bottoms out in Mark’s mouth before moaning loudly as he cums. Because he held out for so long, there was a significant amount of cum being pushed down Mark’s throat. He does his best to swallow most of it, but when Mark pulls away there’s still some in his mouth and now making its way out of the corner of his lips.

Yuta dives in and licks up the leftover cum, kissing Mark deeply afterwards and swirling his tongue in his mouth. His tongue brushes every inch of his mouth, licking behind his teeth and sucking at his lips as he tries to get every last drop. Jungwoo catches his breath and watches as his boyfriends swap his cum in between their filthy kisses. 

When they pull away from each other, Yuta wipes at Mark’s mouth and cleans his own with the back of his hand. 

“How was it?” Mark asks Yuta.

“Fucking delicious, it’s my turn next time,” he answers.

“Oh? Next time?” Jungwoo says.

“Yeah, when we get out of the spa and shower. I’m already set for another round.”

Yuta’s sex drive nearly rivaled Mark’s, and that was saying something. Jungwoo really has his hands full with the both of them. Lucky for him, they behaved...most of the time.

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
